monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable – córka yeti. Ma 16 lat. Jest ona rdzenną mieszkanką Himalajów, jednak przeprowadziła się, gdyż skorzystała z propozycji samej dyrektorki szkoły, dotyczącej nauki dziewczyny w Straszyceum. Osobowość Abbey jest znana jako twardy i dumny potwór. Ma silną wolę, jest pewna siebie i uparta. Niektórzy uczniowie twierdzą, że dziewczyna jest zimną osobą. Są to jednak tylko pozory, ponieważ jest ona towarzyska i ma ciepłe serce. Miewa jednak problemy z rozpoznaniem, kiedy potwory żartują, a kiedy nie. Popełnia czasem straszne gafy przez to, iż nie jest wygadana. Wygląd Abbey jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną, która góruje ponad inne uczennice Monster High. Jej skóra jest koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Białe włosy postaci zaakcentowane są nierównomiernymi różowymi, fioletowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Oczy oraz brwi Abbey mają odcień jasnego fioletu. Z jej ust wystają dwa sterczące do góry śnieżnobiałe kły. Dłonie dziewczyny mają długie, ostre paznokcie. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Yeti - mityczni przedstawiciele niezidentyfikowanego gatunku (gatunków) zwierzęcia lub człowieka, występującego jakoby w odludnych, wysokogórskich rejonach Himalajów (Indie, Nepal, Tybet, Bhutan, Północne Chiny) oraz Syberii. Jest to obiekt badań kryptozoologii. Tybetańczycy tę rzekomą, tajemniczą, budzącą strach istotę nazywają kanguli, Nepalczycy natomiast Yeti. Wiara w istnienie yeti jest dość powszechna wśród tubylców. Tajemnicze istoty były również kilkunastokrotnie obserwowane przez zachodnich podróżników himalaistów, znacznie częściej jednak zauważano przypisywane im odciski stóp na powierzchni śniegu (pierwsze wzmianki w zachodniej literaturze z XIX wieku). Zoologowie po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się o przypuszczalnym występowaniu takiego stworzenia w 1832 roku. Anglik B.H. Hodgson pisał wtedy, że jego miejscowi tragarze uciekli wysoko w górach przed dużą, przypominającą małpę istotą. On sam jednak jej nie widział. Na podstawie opisów tubylców, analizy odkrytych śladów oraz relacji z domniemanych obserwacji, yeti można scharakteryzować jako dużą, dwunożną istotę, o postawie wyprostowanej, silnie owłosioną lub raczej pokrytą ciemnym, rzadziej rudym albo srebrzystym futrem, zbliżoną wyglądem do niedźwiedzia, wielkiej małpy człekokształtnej czy wręcz istoty ludzkiej. Niekiedy mowa jest o zbliżonej do ludzkiej budowie twarzy i łap (dłoni), itp. Według innych relacji są to istoty podobne do wielkich małp. Zdolności *'Kriokineza:' Abbey potrafi tworzyć oraz kontrolować lód i mróz. Objawia się to jednak pod kilkoma postaciami: **'Lodowe budowle:' Przy pomocy ruchów rękoma, dziewczyna może utworzyć lodową ścianę lub zamrażać podłogę (Zamrażanie więzi). **'Lodowy dotyk:' Poprzez dotykanie różnych rzeczy czy nawet osób, Abbey może ich zamrozić, specjalnie lub przez przypadek (Powrót do Straszyceum). **'Lodowe kichnięcie:' Jeśli Abbey ma katar, podczas kichania może przez przypadek zamrażać najbliżej stojące osoby (Czar na katar). *'Zmiana temperatury otoczenia:' Z powodu padającego śniegu wokoło niej, przestrzeń wokoło Abbey szybko się ochładza. Z tego powodu łzy dziewczyny zamarzają, kiedy ta płacze, jak i wszelkie napoje, które trzyma w rękach (Zamrażanie więzi). *'Zwiększona siła:' Abbey wiele razy wykazała się super siłą. Potrafiła przewrócić Manny'ego Taura, jak i oprzeć się pięciu dziewczynom, będąc na rolkach (Paskudne wrażenie,'' Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy) Umiejętności *'Rzeźbienie w lodzie:' Córka yeti potrafi przy pomocy piły łańcuchowej tworzyć rzeźby lodowe (Wszystko dla sztuki) *'Snowboarding:' Abbey ma napisane na swoim bio, że potrafi jeździć na snowboardzie. Relacje Rodzina Abbey jest córką Yeti, powszechnie znanego jako "obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu". Mimo to, nie jest pewne, które z rodziców dziewczyny jest istotą tego gatunku. Możliwe jest także to, że oboje go przedstawiają. Wiadomo również, że Dyrektor Głowienia Krewnicka jest dobrym przyjacielem rodziny dziewczyny. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie ona zaproponowała Abbey naukę w Monster High. Dalszą kuzynką upiorki jest również Marisol Coxi. W filmie Straszypodróż nie z tej ziemi został pokazany jej kuzyn yeti. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Abbey są Frankie Stein oraz Lagoona Blue, które jako pierwsze poznała, przybywszy do Monster High. Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są także pozostałe straszyciółki - Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile oraz Ghoulia Yelps. Abbey wydaje się także mieć dobre relacje z Howleen, ponieważ w swoim pamiętniku opisuje, jak chroni dziewczynę, gdy Manny Taur zastraszał ją. Yeti utrzymuje również dobry kontakt z Marisol Coxi. Miłość Abbey prawdopodobnie spotyka się z Rossem Palonym. Dziewczyna uważa chłopaka za zabawnego i innego niż wszyscy chłopcy, dlatego też darzy go wielką sympatią. Zwierzę |left|100px Domowym zwierzątkiem Abbey jest młody mamut o imieniu Shiver. Najprawdopodobniej pochodzi ona z krainy, w której mieszka jej właścicielka. Lalki School's Out lalka abbey.JPG|Lalka Abbey Bominable.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia:' 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Oznaczenie modelu: V7988 Abbey ma na sobie sukienkę z różowymi, fioletowymi, czarnymi i niebieskimi, świetlnymi wzorami, wyglądający jak lód załamujący światło, wokół talii zawiązane białym sznurkiem. Jej błyszczące legginsy, z jasnego różu przechodzą w niebieski odcień. Sukienka ma białe futro na górze i obejmuje dopasowanie naramienniki oraz futrzane buty, pod którymi są turystyczne platformy. Włosy Abbey są zaczesane futrzaną opaską, ma również niedopasowanych kolczyki w kształcie fioletowego płatka śniegu i sopla oraz niebieski, kryształowy naszyjnik. School Clubs Abbey_SC_akc.jpg Abbey_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2554 W skład akcesoriów dla lalki wchodzi biały golf, niebieski, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz czarne spodnie z niebieskimi ściągaczami i fioletowo-białymi paskami po bokach. Buty dla lalki to obuwie narciarskie na obcasie. Ma ono czarną podeszwę na koturnie. Materiał buta jest koloru różowego i ozdobiony niebieskimi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć niebiesko-fioletowo-różową deskę do snowboardingu, niebieskie gogle narciarskie oraz niebieski wisiorek. Skull Shores 41YWnEIRw8L.jpg|Lalka Abbey_SS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9180 * Numer modelu: W9184 Abbey ubrana jest w czarny kostium kąpielowy, ozdobiony białymi płatkami śniegu na tle kolorowych kropek. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także pół-przezroczyste fioletowo-granatowe pareo z białym, futrzanym paskiem. Jej włosy są spięte w kitkę i ułożone na bok. Na głowie lalka założony ma fioletowy kapelusz z ozdobą w kształcie kwiatu. Jej nakrycie głowy wygląda jakby było zrobione z lodu. Buty na obcasie są w tym samym kolorze co kapelusz. Mają one kształt lekko topiącego się lodu. Kolczyki Yeti wyglądają jak roztapiający się lód. Abbey ma także dopasowany do kolczyków naszyjnik z lodem na czarnej wstążce przyczepiony do stroju. Bransoletka Abbey jest różowa z kluczem-czaszką i okrągłymi koralikami. Maul Session Abbey_MS_akc.jpg Abbey_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: X3662 W skład akcesoriów dla Abbey wchodzi biały sweterek w niebieskie kreski i z czarnym ściągaczem, fioletowo-granatowa sukienka z białymi płatkami śniegu, czarny, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz fioletowe kozaki na niebieskiej łyżwie. W pudełku znajduje się również błękitna, kanciasta torebka. Dead Tired Abbey_DT_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X6917 Abbey ubrana jest w koszulę nocną. Jest ona lodowo-niebieska, a oprócz tego - ozdobiona białymi płatkami śniegu. Ubranie jest obszyte czarnymi falbankami. Z dekoltu koszuli zwisają dwa czarne sznureczki wyposażone w białe pomponiki. Kapcie dziewczyny są niebieskie. Mają obcasy i mordkę yeti. Lalka ma na głowie białą szlafmycę. Do pudełka dołączone jest pudełko lodów. I Heart Fashion Abbey_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4490 * Numer modelu: X4492 W tej serii Abbey ma splecione cztery kosmyki włosów wokoło głosy. Reszta fryzury jest tradycyjna. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie płatków śniegu. Abbey ubrana jest w różową sukienkę wykonaną z materiału, z którego produkuje się golfy. Samo ubranko ma również duży ściągacz przy dekolcie. Oprócz tego, przebiega po nim pasmo czarnych nici zakończone dwoma sznurkami. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją fioletowe bransoletki. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, z czarnymi elementami. Ich większa część okryta jest czarnymi skarpetami. W pudełku znajduje się również para dodatkowych ubranek. W skład pierwszej wchodzi biała bluzka utrzymywana na lewym ramieniu, ozdobiona wzorem z różowych i liliowych trójkątów, białe spodnie w różowe i fioletowe płatki śniegu oraz niebieskie adidasy na obcasie. Drugą parę stanowi błękitno-fioletowa sukienka, przepasana w pasie białym futrem, spod którego wybiega czarna siateczka oraz brązowe sandałki na obcasie. Oprócz tego, w pudełku znajduje się czarny trumnofon, fioletowa, kanciasta torebka, fioletowy naszyjnik w kształcie serca na fioletowym łańcuszku oraz trzy liliowe bransoletki. Skultimate Roller Maze Abbey_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_SRM_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012, grudzień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: -, X3671 * Numer modelu: X4513, Y8349 W tej serii włosy Abbey są ścięte do ramion dziewczyny. Na głowie lalki widnieje prześwitujący, niebieski kask. Na jej szyi widnieje niebieski naszyjnik. Abbey ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z siateczki. Utrzymuje ją niebieski materiał z zielonymi paskami założony na prawym ramieniu dziewczyny. Sukienka lalki jest lodowo-niebieska. Widnieje na niej delikatna, różowa kratka. Ochraniacze na kolana Abbey są koloru różowego. Tego koloru są również rolki dziewczyny. Są jednak prześwitujące i ozdobione futerkiem. Podeszwa buta jest biała, a kółeczka - przeźroczyste, zielone i niebieskie. Dot Dead Goregous Draculaura_Abbey_Ghoulia_DDG_dolls.jpg|Lalka Abbey_DDG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Abbey uwiązane są w koński ogon. W uszach dziewczyny widnieją niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie płatków śniegu. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę w odcieniach bieli, różu i fioletu. Widnieją na niej liczne srebrne obrazki przedstawiające okrągłe śnieżynki. Sukienka utrzymuje się na prawym ramieniu lalki. Spod niego wystaje różowy materiał. Na ramieniu Abbey widnieje niebieska śnieżynka. Podobna znajduje się w naszyjniku dziewczyny o tym samym kolorze. Talia lalki przepasana jest niebieskim pasem z soplami lodu. Buty Abbey są koloru niebieskiego. Ozdobione są one licznymi soplami i lodem. Ghouls Rule Y0366.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y0366 Abbey ubrana jest w wełnianą sukienkę z długimi rękawami, zakończoną białym futerkiem. Na szyi lalka założony ma lodowy kołnierz, z którego zawisają sople lodu. Biała część sukienki ozdobiona jest srebrnymi śnieżynkami. Oprócz tego podszyta jest czarnym tiulem. Sukienka przepasana jest czarnym pasem, z którego "zwisają" czarne lodowe sople. Przeźroczyste buty Abbey ozdobione są niebieskim futerkiem - również przezroczystym. Obcasy swoim kształtem przypominają sople lodu. Usta lalki pomalowane są na różowy kolor. Kolorowa kitka dziewczyny ułożona jest na lewą stronę. Abbey ma na głowie również białą, futrzaną czapkę, ozdobioną lodowym, niebieskim kwiatem. Maska dziewczyny jest koloru fioletowego. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy kociołek. Picture Day Abbey PD doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_PD_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4311 W tej serii Abbey ma białe włosy z nielicznymi różowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Lalka posiada również grzywkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę w fioletowo-różowe ciapki, przepasaną w talii czarnym paskiem. Na ubraniu widnieje czarne, futrzane bolerko. Abbey założone ma również białe legginsy w różowe i niebieskie figury geometryczne. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją prześwitujące, brązowe kozaki na koturnie, zakończone futerkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy, prześwitujący plecak z różową rączką, niebieska teczka, czarna szczotka oraz książeczka z klasowymi zdjęciami. Scaris: City of Frights Abbey_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka AbbeySCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0392 * Numer modelu: Y0393 Włosy Abbey uczesane są w kitkę ułożoną na prawym boku. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sięgającą ud fioletowo-granatową sukienkę. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem, który daje taki efekt, że sukienka wygląda, jakby była rzeźbiona w lodzie. Posiada ona tylko jeden rękaw (lewy). Ubranko przepasane jest niebieskim, przeźroczystym paskiem, z którego "zwisają" sople lodu. Szyję Abbey zdobi okrągła, fioletowa obroża. Buty dziewczyny mają wysokie obcasy. Są białe i ozdobione płatkami śniegu. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska torebka z czarnymi rączkami. To Howl For Abbey_FP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria 0_743d5_46000386_XL.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'To Howl For' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0397 * Numer asortymentu: Y0401 W skład akcesoriów dla Abbey wchodzi niebieska sukienka ozdobiona białymi soplami lodu, z czarnymi, rękawami z siateczki. Dół ubranka również jest wykonany w tego materiału. Wykończony jest on również błękitnym paskiem. W pudełku znajdują się również fioletowe sandałki na obcasie, błękitna torebka, taka sama, jaką ma Spectra w serii School's Out, a także różowa bransoletka. Classroom AbbeyCdoll.png|Lalka Abbey C art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: maj 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC80 * Numer modelu: BBC82 W tej serii włosy Abbey ozdobione są fioletowymi i różowymi pasemkami. Ponad to, związane są srebrną spinką w koński ogon. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z wywiniętymi, krótkimi rękawkami i czarnym kołnierzem. Całość ozdobiona jest białymi kropkami, które tworzą "szlaczki". Lalka ubrana jest również w błękitny fartuszek z czarną i białą falbanką. Buty Abbey są fioletowe, z różową podeszwą i obcasem. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna trzepaczka do jajek, przeźroczysta miarka z różową łyżeczką, fioletowa cukiernica z zieloną przykrywką, żółta taca, zielony kubeczek, stojak na ciasto, szczotka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Rossem Palonym. Music Festival Abbey_MF_doll.png|Lalka Abbey_MF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: Y7695 W tej serii włosy Abbey sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Mają one prostą grzywkę, która ozdobiona jest symetrycznymi różowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Głowa lalki przepasana jest czarną bandaną w srebrne, ukośne paski. Jej końce sięgają bioder Abbey. Lewe ucho lalki przebite jest błękitnym kolczykiem w kształcie płatka śniegu. Na szyi Abbey znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w bluzkę z długimi, postrzępionymi rękawami o pastelowych barwach (różowy, niebieski, fioletowy). Dół ubranka również jest postrzępiony, jednak ma on nieco delikatniejsze końcówki. Całość, przepasana jest niebieskim, przeźroczystym paskiem z soplami lodu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w fioletową spódniczkę w błękitne plamki. Buty lalki to niebieskie kozaki, sięgające łydek. Mają one strzępy, przypominające odłamki lodu i fioletowe paski przy stopie. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Abbey_13_doll.png|Lalka Abbey_13WHTC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: BBR94 W tej serii włosy Abbey są bardzo pokręcone. Na głowie dziewczyny znajdują się również dwa pasemka - jedno niebieskie, a drugie - różowe. Czoło lalki ozdobione jest złotą, bogato zdobioną tiarą. Abbey ubrana jest w czarną, błyszczącą sukienkę. Końce jej rękawów są postrzępione. Z tyłu ubranka wystaje szara, sięgająca kostek falbanka, wykonana z siateczki. Całość, przepasana jest złotym paskiem. Spod niego wystają dwa skrawki błękitnego materiału. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją złote bransolety. Buty Abbey to białe sandałki na złotym koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest biała lampa dżina. Art Class Abbey AC doll.png|Lalka Abbey_AC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Art Class' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF11 * Numer modelu: BDF13 W tej serii włosy Abbey są niemalże całkowicie białe. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieją różowe google na czarnej gumce. Uszy lalki przebite są niebieskimi kolczykami w kształcie płatków śniegu. Abbey ubrana jest w sukienkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Ozdobiona jest ona białymi, fioletowymi, czarnymi i różowymi trójkątami. Górna, zarówno jak i dolna część ubranka obszyta jest niebieskim futerkiem. Co więcej, lalka przepasana jest biały paskiem, z którego "zwisają" sople lodu. Buty dziewczyny są niebieskie, na koturnie, sięgające za kostkę. Z ich górnej części "spływa" lód. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska piła łańcuchowa oraz wykonana przez nią lodowa rzeźba - szczyt górski, na którym przedstawione jest popiersie Rossa Palonego. Coffin Bean Abbey_CB_doll.png|Lalka Abbey_CB_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN03 * Numer modelu: BHN05 W tej serii włosy Abbey związane są w koński ogon oraz ułożone na lewym ramieniu dziewczyny. Co więcej, ozdobione są one niebieskimi i różowymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z czarnymi rękawkami wykonanymi z siateczki. Ubranko ozdobione jest różowymi motywami śniegowymi oraz przepasane różowym paskiem przypominającym lód. Na prawym nadgarstku Abbey znajduje się niebieska, przeźroczysta bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny to różowe śniegowce na koturnie, wykończone futerkiem tego samego koloru. Do lalki dołączony jest czarny kubek z różowym szejkiem ze słomką tego samego koloru. Sweet Screams Abbey_SwSc_doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey_SwSC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN00 * Numer modelu: CBX45 W tej serii włosy Abbey ozdobione są fioletowymi i czarnymi pasemkami. Na czubku jej głowi widnieje natomiast fioletowa korona ozdobiona czarnymi rożkami lodów. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są fioletowymi, długimi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę. Pierwsza jej część jest biała, ozdobiona błękitną kratką, utrzymująca się na niebieskim kołnierzu. Druga część sukienki jest fioletowa, pofałdowana, a zdobi ją wzór z białych, granatowych oraz czarnych żelowych fasolek. Abbey ubrana jest również w fioletową, futrzaną kamizelkę oraz lodowo-niebieski pasek z czarną "polewą", ozdobiony błękitnymi, czarnymi i fioletowymi czaszkami. Na rękach dziewczyny znajdują się rękawiczki sięgające łokci. Na obu jej nadgarstkach widnieją bransoletki - na prawym fioletowa, a na lewym - niebieska. Na nogach lalki znajdują się białe kabaretki, a na jej nogach - czarne buty na fioletowym i niebieski koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torebka w kształcie kubka z lodami oraz cukierkowa wersja Shiver. Geek Shriek Abbey_GS_doll.png|Lalka Abbey_GS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Geek Shriek' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CGG96 * Numer modelu: CGG93 W tej serii włosy Abbey związane są w koński ogon. Ozdobione są one pojedynczymi niebieskimi, fioletowymi i różowymi pasemkami. Na nosie lalki widnieją półprzeźroczyste okulary. Ich oprawki są fioletowe i przypominają swoim kształtem płatki śniegu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską tunikę sięgającą połowy uda. Jej ściągacze przy dole ubrania i w końcu rękawów sięgających łokcia są czarne, natomiast ten przy dekolcie jest fioletowy. Ubranko ozdobione jest wzorem przedstawiającym białe i purpurowe trójkąty, czarne płatki śniegu i jądra atomów oraz fioletowe nici DNA. Buty Abbey są fioletowe. Ich budowa przypomina kryształ. Ponadto, ozdobione są one futerkiem na kostce. Welcome To Monster High Abbey WTMH doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Welcome To Monster High' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Abbey są związany w wysoki kucyk i sięgają do szyi. Grzywka zaczesana jest na bok. Na szyi ma biały łańcuszek połączony z kołnierzem imitującym futro. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę z długimi rękawami. Górna część jest fioletowa w białe wzory kryształów. Dolna składa się z dwóch warstw materiału - jedna identyczna pod względem wzoru i koloru wykonana z siateczki i druga z błękitnego materiału. Na rękach ma białe bransoletki, które przypominają futerko. Wokół talii ma zapięty fioletowy pasek z lodowych kryształów. Buty to fioletowe botki z futrem i obcasem wyglądającymi jak zrobione z lodowych sopli. Do lalki dołączono białą maskę z rączką, która wygląda jak płatki śniegu i lód. Party Ghouls Abbey PG doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey PG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Party Ghouls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Abbey są zaczesane do tyłu i sięgają bioder. Widnieją w nich niebieskie i fioletowe pasmo. Na głowie ma czarną opaskę z kryształami z fioletową bryłką lodu. Na szyi ma niebieską obrożę, która łączy się z naramiennikami, ukośną szelką i paskiem.Lalka ubrana jest w czarne futerko oraz fioletową, rozszerzającą się ku dołowi sukienkę bez rękawów, mocowaną na szyi, z dołem wyciętym w szpic, wykończoną czarną tasiemką u dołu. Ma na niej czarne, białe i niebieskie wzory imitujące popękany lód. W ręku trzyma niebieską torebkę ozdobioną motywem futra i twarzy oraz fioletowym robaczkiem. Buty lalki to niebieskie kozaki na koturnie z futrem na górze, które wyglądają jakby były zrobione z lodu. Doczepiono do nich dwa fioletowe kwiatki. Collector's Edition Abbey AC doll.jpg|Lalka Abbey AC art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Collector's Edition' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Włosy Abbey są karbowane i związane w kitę, która sięga jej ud. Na głowie ma białe ozdoby - jedną w kształcie kości i drugą w kształcie łba mamuta. Jej makijaż wyróżnia się fioletowymi brwiami wyglądającymi jakby zwisały z nich sople lodu, różowym cieniem przechodzącym ciągiem od jednej skroni do drugiej, fioletowymi kropkami nad powiekami oraz po jednym, niebieskim "kle" pod kropkami. Na szyi ma różowy naszyjnik z lodu. Lalka ubrana jest w czarno-białe bolerko z futra oraz niebiesko-czarno-białą sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Góra jest tylko w odcieniu niebieskiego, we wzory cętek oraz brył lodu, natomiast dół jest rozkloszowany, kanciasto wycięty i składa się z pasów futra i materiału ułożonego naprzemiennie. Na łydkach ma czarno-białe getry z futra. Jej buty to różowe trapery z kolcami, na obcasie z brył lodu. Dołączono do niej jej zwierzaka. Meta Timeline * 2 listopada 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Abbey Bominable. * 13 kwietnia 2011: Pojawia się pierwsze zdjęcie lalki Abbey. * 14 maja 2011: Pierwsza lalka Abbey została publicznie pokazana. Ogłoszono też datę jej wydania. * czerwiec 2011: Pluszowa lalka Abbey zostaje wydana. * 9 czerwca 2011: Profil dziewczyny zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High * 9 czerwca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Abbey zostaje ujawniony. * czerwiec 2011: Abbey zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Frankie Stein z serii School's Out. * czerwiec 2011: Pierwsze wpisy z pamiętnika Bominable zostały ujawnione. * lipiec 2011: Pierwsza lalka Abbey zostaje wydana w ramach linii School's Out. * 25 sierpnia 2011: Abbey pojawia się w webisodzie Powrót do Straszyceum. * 20 września 2011: Abbey pojawia się w książce O wilku mowa... . * 12 lutego 2012: Abbey zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. Ciekawostki * Abbey nosi kryształ lodu wokół szyi, aby zachować jej temperaturę otoczenia. Może to być źródłem padającego śniegu wokół Abbey w odcinkach. * Jej imię to kalambur Abominable abominable snowman (pl. obrzydliwy człowiek śniegu). * Abbey jest nieznacznie wyższa niż inne lalki, a jej ręce - również większe niż innych dziewczyn. * Oficjalny art dziewczyny został ukazany w takiej samej pozie co Cleo de Nile w serii Dawn of the Dance. * Buty Abbey z serii School's Out są stylizowane na militarne buty o nazwie "Mickey Mouse". * Abbey jest uczulona na oset potworów. Pokazano to w odcinku Czar na katar. * Mówi z rosyjskim akcentem. * Według japońskiego profilu Monster High na oficjalnej stronie Mattela, Abbey chodzi z Rossem PalonymPostacie Monster High (jap.). * Od 2016 roku poza nowym modelem twarzy lalki Abbey mają tłoczone futro przy nadgarstkach i kostkach. Co więcej "rozbłyski" w jej oczach mają kształt płatków śniegu. Przypisy en:Abbey Bominable Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Abbey Bominable Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:To Howl For Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:Art Class Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Geek Shriek Kategoria:Welcome To Monster High Kategoria:Party Ghouls Kategoria:Collector's Edition